Odeur de citronnelle
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Heero et Duo sont en vacances. Et ils l'ont cherché. Alors bien fait pour eux, surtout Duo.


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Odeur de citronnelle  
Genre : Heero/Duo, _romantchiku  
_Disclaimer : Persos toujours pas à moi  
Note de l'auteur : Je reviens à l'attaque après une pause. Révisions, examens et entretiens obligent.

* * *

**Odeur de citronnelle**

Non mais quelle idée je vous jure…

Pincez moi je rêve.

AÏE !!! BORDEL MAIS CA FAIT MAL !!!!

On est au vingt et unième siècle, et je me retrouve à dans un trou pendant mes vacances d'été alors que j'avais prévu ces mêmes vacances à Ibiza.

-

En mieux bien sûr. Le confort n'y est pas une option, c'est inclus, et y'a rien à dire.

Et là… je me trouve à Pauméland.

En train de me faire torturer par la chaleur, et aucun moyen de défense à part un vieux ventilateur tout pourri.

Vous voyez le cadre ? Non ? C'est normal y'en a pas. C'est tellement brut de décoffrage que le décor c'est… ben pas d'immeubles luxueux, pas de boîte de nuit (bouhouuu), pas de ville !

Des arbres. Des arbres tout secs, des pauvres arbres qui souffrent.

Trois brin d'herbe (on se demande ce qu'ils font ici car c'est la sécheresse ici, et les restriction d'eau et tout et tout, je peux même pas faire de bataille d'eau avec les deux gamins du coin ! Pauvres gosses. Et pauvre moi).

Des cailloux par ci par là. Beaucoup de terre sèche.

Pas de clim.

Un ventillo qui me fait chier parce qu'il marche pas tout le temps et pas super bien, et qui fait du bruit.

Des bébêtes.

Des araignées. De toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Et j'aime pas les araignées.

-

Mais le truc c'est que j'aime pas non plus les écraser. Quand on les écrase, ça fait « sprouitch » et c'est pas super agréable. Ca croustille sous le pied. Et puis elle a rien demandé l'araignée. Elle est juste moche.

Si on tuait tous les gens moches y'aurait pu grand monde sur Terre.

-

Et pour finir, des putains de moustiques qui m'adorent mais que j'adore pas.

-

Comment est ce possible me direz vous. Surtout quand on a les moyens d'aller ailleurs que là où je suis.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé à vrai dire. J'ai rien vu venir. Ca m'est tombé dessus comme ça… Quand je repasse la scène même au ralenti dans ma tête, j'ai un blocage. Comme un cd qui saute, ou comme un bug, à vous de voir.

-

_f__lashback_

_-Alors, t'as prit les billets d'avion ? Ils sont où ?_

_-…_

_-Ohé, j__e te parle. Je sais très bien que tu as entendu. Fais pas la tête du mec qui est dans ses bouquins et qui est coupé du monde. En plus ils sont à l'envers tes bouquins._

_-Tiens._

_-… ? C'est quoi ?_

_-Ca se voit pas ? Des clefs._

_-Ils envoient les clefs de l'appart direct chez les clients maintenant ?_

_-Non, finalement on change de programme. Je t'emmène ailleurs._

_Ailleurs._

_Ailleurs._

_Ailleurs._

_f__in du flashback._

-

C'est là que ça bloque. « Ailleurs ».

Quoi ailleurs ? Ca veut dire quoi ailleurs ?

-

Marche arrière…

_-__Sruellia enèmme't ej. Emmargorp ed egnahc no tnemelanif, non._

Lecture.

_-Non, finalement on change de programme. Je t'emmène ailleurs._

Ailleurs.

Aill…

_-__Sruellia enèmme't ej._

_-__Je t'emmène ailleurs._

Ailleurs.

Ailleurs.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!

-

Et le ailleurs… ça aurait pu être Hollywood, Miami, Tôkyô… Paris à la limite extrême !!!

Eh ben non.

Je sais même pas comment s'appelle ce bled. La mémoire est sélective. Et moi j'ai pas sélectionné cette information là.

La sélection chez moi est très pointue.

-

Voila déjà ça commence avec Heero Yui, le fauteur de trouble, celui qui a ruiné mes vacances.

Non ça commence même pas à lui. Ca remonte à plus loin. Et après ça bifurque à lui. On va faire un saut dans le passé.

-

Hop.

-

Après la guerre, j'ai attendu avec ferveur ma majorité et je me suis fait embaucher par les Preventers. Le truc c'est que Heero a fait comme moi, donc on s'est retrouvé dans la même boîte. Et comme on était les meilleurs et que c'était mon coéquipier durant la guerre, on s'est retrouvé dans la même équipe. Et puis comme ça marchait hyper bien et qu'on faisait du bon boulot, on s'est retrouvé dans le même bureau.

Au final à nous deux on faisait le travail d'une équipe de dix personnes, donc au bout de deux ans on nous a fait emménager dans un même appartement (pour les heures supplémentaires en plus des heures sup).

Voila en gros ils nous ont foutu ensemble pour plus de rentabilité dans le boulot avec les heures sup-sup.

-

Heero Yui 24 heures sur 24.

Sept jours sur sept.

Et même pendant les vacances puisqu'on n'en avait pas…

-

Bon, on nous a accordé trois jours à Noël et deux au nouvel an. Qu'on a passé ensemble, avec Quatre, Trowa et WuFei avec qui ont a recréé des liens (quoique… la deuxième année, WuFei nous a abandonné).

Il n'avait pas le même degré de barjoïté que nous.

-

J'avais RIEN contre le fait que ça soit jamais Duo sans Heero et vise versa.

J'ai retrouvé à la place de l'asocial, le calculateur, l'obsédé des missions, destructions et compagnie, l'anti-émotionnel et le glacial pilote 01, un an après notre séparation, quelqu'un d'abordable. Je dis bien seulement abordable.

Le pilote 01 est devenu Heero Yui, mais n'est pas moins impassible.

-

Par contre, au moment où j'ai commencé à bosser avec lui, il s'est dévoilé très intéressement.

A partir de nos retrouvailles, au bout de deux mois il est devenu réceptif.

Au bout de six mois il est devenu communicatif.

Au bout de dix mois il est devenu normal.

Au bout d'un an il est devenu sympa.

Au bout d'un an et demi il s'est mit à rire.

Au bout d'un an et dix mois, il avait abandonné son visage fermé envers moi.

-

On se comprenait en tant qu'êtres humains, c'était mon complice. On avait les mêmes hobbies : critiquer nos associés qui étaient vraiment des glandeurs. C'était nous les boss.

Forcément, on avait quand même des points communs, comme le fait qu'on avait piloté des Gundams pendant la guerre, et qu'on avait souvent risqué nos vies.

Et on avait aussi risqué nos vies pour s'aider et se sauver mutuellement, même si à l'époque on se connaissait pas.

-

Et puis au bout de deux ans… c'est le drame.

Au bout de deux ans, quand on a emménagé ensemble, j'ai découvert - par accident - qu'il était _vraiment _pas mal fichu. Je l'ai vu nu alors qu'il se changeait, mais j'ai pas fais exprès…

On va dire que par un concours de circonstances, je suis arrivé dans la salle de bain pile au moment où il était désapé.

Bon… ça l'a pas trop gêné parce qu'en même temps, « on est deux hommes », « on est fait pareil », « on a la même anatomie »…

Donc…

Bah je suis resté puisque « c'est bon, on s'en fout »…

-

Sauf qu'il savait pas que j'étais gay, c'est peut être pour ça qu'il s'en foutait royalement d'être à poil devant moi.

Et puis c'est notre salle de bain à tous les deux alors merde. J'y vais si je veux.

J'ai fait semblant de rien, j'ai fait mon truc dans la salle de bain en ignorant que le gars le plus _aaaaah_ de la galaxie était à deux mètres 36 de moi, et à poil, et puis c'est tout.

-

Je suis trop bon en self-control.

-

Mais enfin bon, après tout un mec à poil c'est quoi ? Une paire de bras, Une paire de jambes, un cul à l'air… ouais… suffit d'aller sur une plage naturiste et on est servi.

Ou alors y'a qu'à se regarder dans une glace en sortant de la douche. On verra à peu de chose près la même chose. « On est fait pareil. »

-

Ca fait depuis trois ans qu'on bosse ensemble, un an qu'on vit ensemble, mais il n'est jamais devenu plus confident.

Il ne s'est jamais confié, ne m'a jamais parlé de sa vie privée, et moi non plus. J'aurai pu, car il est très ouvert donc ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé que je lui dise mes préférences, axées vers les hommes, sachant qu'il s'en aurait limite foutu.

C'est ma vie, je fais ce que je veux. Je baise avec qui je veux.

-

Je lui aurais dit… sincèrement je lui aurais dit, si j'avais pas découvert au bout de deux ans et deux mois qu'il m'attirait, et au bout de deux ans et six mois que j'étais carrément fou de lui.

-

On peut être gay et pas être attiré par un autre gars. On peut être hétéro et pas être attiré par tous les gens de sexe opposé que nous.

-

Mais non. Il a fallu que je me demande « Mais pourquoi est ce que je l'espionne quand il sort de la douche ??? ».

Ah oui, et si je l'espionnais quand il sortait de la douche, c'est par des grands hasards hasardeux. Dés que je l'ai vu pour la première fois en tenue d'Adam, je sais pas… mes gènes ont été tout retourné.

Pas désagréable.

-

Il est devenu en l'espace de quatre ans un super mâle, et le mec idéal, niveau physique comme niveau sociabilité. Si si, c'est possible.

Sous mes yeux.

Pendant la guerre, et donc adolescent, il était filiforme, les cheveux trop ébouriffés et trop épais, le regard trop froid, et portait un affreux débardeur vert caca d'oie, un spandex misérable et des vieilles baskets jaune moutarde. Je l'ai retrouvé changé. Finement musclé, une coupe de cheveux un peu plus ordonnée et qui ressemblait moins à un nid, des yeux à tomber, habillé très classe.

-

La paire de bras est devenue vachement tentante, la paire de jambes est devenue très sexy… Je parle pas du cul. Tout est devenu mieux. Tout est devenu miam. Et je l'avais même pas vu quand on n'habitait pas ensemble.

Qui m'en veut de rattraper le temps perdu ?

Oups… j'ai dis que c'était des hasards hasardeux… _(sourire)_.

-

Préparez vous à me plaindre de nouveau, car on revient dans le présent actuel au jour d'aujourd'hui.

-

Hop.

-

Et voila. Et après ces années de bon et loyaux services en égard des Preventers, on a eu le droit à des vacances. Mais attention, pas deux jours, ni trois, ni une semaine… DEUX semaines ! C'est simplement grandiose…

J'espère qu'ils me boufferont pas mes trois jours à Nowel…

-

Evidemment, c'était sans compter l'avis de monsieur Yui. Moi je voulais Ibiza avec les beaux mecs, pour me faire ravaler mon dégoût parce que lui il est trop canon mais je peux pas l'avoir - c'est classique comme scénario - et lui il m'a emmené… dans un camping.

Dans un camping pourri de chez pourri, et le seul luxe qu'on a c'est une caravane deux personnes et le gaz… mais attention, les chiottes et la douche, non. Il faut aller aux chiottes publiques situées à 100 mètres d'ici.

Genre le petit pipi pressant bah il te fait devenir un recordman du sprint du 100 mètres…

-

Un camping « moins cinq étoiles », avec des chiottes en tôles. C'est-à-dire quand il fait super chaud (par exemple en été, lors de la canicule, par exemple en ce moment même) tu crèves de chaud, et les chiottes deviennent sauna, avec une délicieuse odeur en prime.

T'as pas intérêt à passer après un mec qu'a fait son popo, parce que là c'est la mort certaine par asphyxie.

Et il faut prévoir le masque à oxygène quand c'est toi qui veux faire la grosse commission, pour tenir le coup, parce que l'odeur, elle est _incrustée_ dans ces chiottes. Elle est permanante.

Bêêêêh...

D'ailleurs, tu reste pas longtemps parce que tu t'assis pas sur la cuvette. T'as pas confiance. Et t'as raison.

Remarque ça fait travailler les muscles des cuisses.

-

Y'a pas de papier évidemment, c'est pas compris dans le contrat. Faut que tu te balades avec ton rouleau dans tout le camping quand tu vas aux chiottes.

C'est là qu'on remarque que t'es friqué parce que t'achètes du PQ fraicheur lavande ultra doux, ultra épais, ultra moelleux et ultra resistant (et coloré), et tout le monde te regarde de travers en pensant très fort « espèce de capitaliste ! ».

-

C'est vieux.

C'est crade.

Y'a pas d'eau chaude.

Et mine de rien, l'eau tiède le soir quand la température a baissé, c'est vraiment pas mal.

Ah oui, y'a pas d'électricité dans les douches non plus.

Comment tu fais ? Bah tu te démerdes. Remarque, vu l'état de la douche, mieux vaut finalement ne pas la regarder avec de la lumière. Sinon t'es pas prêt d'y retourner.

-

Tu te brosses les dents avec les autres, et tu partages le même lavabo (l'unique) avec tout le monde.

Faut pas être pressé le matin quand y'a la queue. Faut que tu te presses quand c'est à ton tour.

Quoiqu'il n'y ait pas vraiment beaucoup de monde sur un grand espace pas plat du tout (on comprend pourquoi), et les deux tiers sont des couples de vieux.

Qui t'engueulent quand tu fais du bruit à 21 heures passée, qui t'engueulent quand tu fais du bruit entre 13 heures et 16 heures l'après midi (sieste oblige), qui t'engueulent quand t'as l'audace de dire « veuillez m'excuser de demander pardon de vous déranger mais y'a ça qui va pas trop… », et qui t'engueulent quand t'utilises trop ta voiture parce que toi tu vas à la plage en bagnole.

Plage qui est à cinq kilomètres.

-

Au début les vieux t'acceptaient, et quand ils se mettaient à leur sport favori des vacances, leur unique occupation de la journée si on compte pas le bouquinage et la plage, j'ai nommé la pétanque (nan mais c'est même pas un sport vu le gros bide et la peau flasque des bras des joueurs), ils te proposaient de les rejoindre.

« Dites jeune homme, voulez vous nous rejoindre pour une partie de boules ? »

Nan, vous me les cassez.

« Pardon, mais je ne sais pas y jouer ! » _(sourire)_

« Mais c'est très simple ! On va vous apprendre ! »

Non putain vous me soûlez là, foutez moi la paix !

« Non c'est bon, j'ai des choses à faire. » _(sourire)_

Fin de la communication.

Repli stratégique dans la caravane miteuse.

-

Du coup comme tu n'es pas comme eux on t'a rejeté.

La ville - la civilisation ! -, lieu auquel tu aspires rester toute la journée parce que ici tu t'emmerdes grave, est à 10 kilomètres. Et on a qu'une voiture.

Et mÔsieur Heero Yui veut aller à la plage en bagnole, ça veut dire qu'il en a besoin pour y aller et pour revenir, et ça veut dire aussi que tu peux pas l'emprunter pendant la journée.

-

Pourtant il est super sportif, il peut très bien y aller à pied. Cinq kilomètres pour lui c'est quoi... trois marches d'escaliers et demi pour nous.

Mais non, il veut faire chier son monde.

Bon ok, dans la voiture y'a la clim. Mais lui il est pas du genre à chipoter sur la température !

-

Et le soir, quand tu rentres vers les 1 heure, 2 heures du matin avec la voitures (phares allumés bien sûr, t'es pas suicidaire), t'as le droit aux engueulades des vieux à 10 heures comme quoi « Je vous préviens jeune homme, moi je téléphone à la police pour tapage nocturne ! ».

-

Maiiiiis TT merde, quoi !

-

Moi je voulais aller dans une grande ville côtière branchée ! Et même pas côtière, je m'en fous tant que y'a du monde et que c'est la fête tous les soirs !

La c'est ma fête tous les jours et c'est même pas drôle TT.

_Ailleurs._

_Ailleurs._

Heero qui s'en fout et qui bouquine.

Et quand on va à la plage, quand il sort de l'eau…

-

Maman TT…

-

Qu'est ce qu'il est beau avec de l'eau qui dégouline de son corps, qui plaque ses cheveux sur sa nuque et sur son front, qui colle son short de bain sur son…

Euh…

Bassin ?

Et sur ses…

Mais attends il est Japonais, et tout le monde sait que les asiatiques, ils en ont une plus petite que les européens !!

Ben lui c'est un cas à part. Quand on l'appelle parfait, c'est pas pour des prunes.

J'aimerais trop être une de ces gouttes qui lèche son corps comme ça TT.

-

Il me nargue sans le savoir.

Il me nargue quand il sort de l'eau.

Il me nargue quand il se désape chaque matin et chaque soir devant moi.

Il me nargue dans mon lit parce qu'il le partage avec moi.

La caravane est petite et y'a que un lit deux places.

Il me nargue… et dans l'absolue ignorance.

-

Vous croyez qu'il continuerait à faire ça s'il venait à savoir que je suis à fond sur lui ?

Ben ça m'étonnerait, voyez vous.

-

-Dites, jeune homme, vous pourriez tout de même arrêter d'aller, de venir, d'aller et de venir sans cesse avec votre voiture ! Déjà vous polluez et après vous faites du bruit ! Vous n'êtes pas tout seul dans ce camping !

Naaah… fait chier…

J'étais allé faire les courses, j'ai pu le droit ??

Et toi, la vieille, tu peux pas arrêter de m'emmerder ? Nan ? Ca t'emmerde trop ?

Fait chier...

-

La coupe est pleine. Je vais voir Heero dans sa caravane chérie et je le boude.

D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il fout à cette heure ci – 17h06 sur ma montre neuve qui vient de se rayer pas plus tard qu'hier dans cette région de merde, putain elle m'a coûté la peau du cul cette montre !!! - ?

J'ai sucré la voiture toute l'aprèm', il va peut être râler ?

Oh oui, râle, comme ça on sera deux. Mécréant.

-

-… ?

-

Ca y'est… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-

-Ca pue !

C'est quoi cette odeur ? Pourquoi ça sent comme ça ? Heero a voulu jouer au petit chimiste ?

-Heeroooooo !

-Hm ?

-

Et lui, pas gêné pour rien. Il bouquine torse nu.

L'est pas frileux.

Il me naaaargue.

-C'est ça qui sent comme ça ?

_(pointe ça du doigt)_

-« Ca » c'est une bougie parfumée.

-Tu te mets aux bougies qui schlinguent maintenant ?

-C'est à la citronnelle, pour éloigner les moustiques. Tu te plaignais qu'il y avait trop de moustiques.

-Ben ça m'éloigne aussi. J'en ai trop marre de ce trou. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je me barre dés la première heure demain.

-Tu vas où ?

-N'importe où ! Dans un hôtel pour commencer.

Je veux sortir de là !!! De l'air ! Il me faut de l'air ! De l'…

-

Ben…

Ah non…

Aaaaah non non non non non…

Lâche moi le poignet, tu ne me prendra pas par les sentiments ! Tu m'as déjà assez humilié comme ça !

…

En plus de pas me lâcher il me fait rapprocher de lui.

AAAAARG LÂCHE MOI !!!

C'est pas des manières ça, arrête, me fais pas craquer TT J'en ai trop ma claque d'ici !

-

Non ! Me fais pas des yeux comme ça !

Des yeux irrésistibles, une main tendre… Naaan il faut pas TT.

Manque plus que…

La deuxième main.

Eeeh !

Il me pousse vers le lit maintenant !

Ah non ! Moi je veux sortir, et la sortie c'est de l'autre coté !

Hum… pardon ! Je veux aller… de… l'autre…

…coté…

_- bruit sourd -_

-

-Euuh… Heero ?

-

Deux yeux cobalt, ancrés dans les miens.

Deux mains qui me tiennent mes deux poignets au niveau de ma tête.

Un corps à quatre pattes au dessus du mien, sur un lit que nos deux corps occupent la nuit.

Deux lèvres attrayantes, et une bouche attirante qui va émettre un son.

Mon cœur qui palpite.

Mon agacement qui est complètement parti.

-

Pourquoi je râlais déjà ?

On est pas bien tous les trois, comme ça ?

Toi, moi, et ta belle bougie parfumée…

-

Il fait pas ça d'habitude.

C'est louche.

-

-Oui mais si tu pars, j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien.

Euuuh…

Joker !

-Tout ça quoi ?

-

Une voix sensuelle qui a baissé d'un ton.

Une tête déjà proche qui se rapproche.

Un parfum qui est le sien que je préfère à celui de la citronnelle qui m'envahit les poumons.

Deux lèvres qui se dévoilent être douces et fermes contre la peau de mon cou.

Un frisson me parcourt.

Espèce de bourreau…

Je vais te faire payer !

-

-Heero…

Une bouche occupée.

-Hm ?

-Je ne suis pas gay.

Ca va le faire ramer, hin hin hin !

Ca c'est pour m'avoir emmené ici et pour se montrer à poil devant moi pendant tout ce temps sans rien dire ni rien faire !

-

Deux lèvres qui se séparent de mon cou…

… et qui esquissent un sourire.

-Tu mens mal, Duo.

Quoi ??? Mais pas du tout ! I run, I hide but I never lie !

Oups, faudrait que je mette à jour mes dictons.

-

Et nan ! D'abord je mens pas ! Je te teste…

-Quoi ?

-Il y a quelques mois, alors que j'étais rentré à l'appart et toi tu étais encore au QG, on a reçu un coup de téléphone. J'ai écouté le message que la personne a laissé.

Quelques mois ?

-C'était un certain Boris quelque chose… rien que le nom ne me plaisait pas. La voix non plus, le ton non plus. Apparemment vous vous connaissez, il t'a remarqué mais toi t'as pas remarqué qu'il t'avait remarqué.

-

Boris…

Mémoire sélective n'a pas retenu ce nom. C'est qu'il ne me plaisait pas non plus. De même que la tête qui va avec.

-

-Il t'avait filé un rancard.

-Je me rappelle pas pourtant…

-Normal, j'ai effacé le message pour pas que tu l'écoutes.

-

QUOI ???

Mais de quel droit il efface les messages qui me sont destiné ?!!!

C'est de la censure !!!

Bon… en même temps je m'en fous de Boris…

Mais merde ! Il était pour moi ce message !

-

-Eh ! T'avais pas le droit !

-Tu ne te gênes pas pour me mater dés que je suis à poil.

Alors là, c'est le pompon.

-C'est toi qui t'exhibes !

-C'est pour te tester.

-

Geuh ?

-

-Et tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici ?

Ah bah oui, tiens, justement ça m'intéresse.

-Ouais, vas y, déballe. Y'a intérêt à ce que ton excuse soit bonne.

-Tu t'imagines à Ibiza, là ?

Fiesta tous les soirs… Alcool… baise… Gueule de bois à 11 heures du mat, plage et transat' à 14 heures…

-Trop TT.

-Avec le nombre de boîtes de nuit qu'il y a, tu serais tous les soirs de sortie. Et moi, j'aime pas les boîtes.

-Ca, j'ai remarqué, merci.

-Tu aurais dragué tout ce qu'il bouge, tu aurais été dragué par des imbéciles.

-Bah… c'est le but.

-Oui ben non. Je serais resté en marge, et j'aurais pas pu tenter ma chance parce que quand tu rentrerais le soir, tu serais bourré et crevé parce que t'es déjà passé dans le lit d'un autre.

Jaloux ?

-

Une bougie qui se consume lentement, mais que tout le monde a oublié.

Seule l'odeur persiste, mais ne me dérange plus.

C'est pas aphrodisiaque la citronnelle à ma connaissance… si ?

-

Il se rapproche de mon oreille pour chuchoter, alors que je contiens un soupir d'agrément, et que je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour pas sourire bêtement.

-Alors il a fallut que je t'isole… pour avoir ton entière attention.

-

Si l'endroit n'est pas romantique pour une déclaration, le plan pour la faire l'est tout à fait.

Même si c'est pas vraiment une déclaration à part entière, ça y ressemble drôlement.

Au bout de trois ans, il se montre possessif, affectueux, sentimental, doux, malin, craquant.

Et imprévisible.

-

Un souffle chaud contre mon oreille.

Une bouche tiède qui repart à l'attaque.

Des dents qui capturent doucement la peau de mon cou.

Deux lèvres fermes qui la caresse.

Un genou provocateur qui s'introduit entre mes deux jambes.

Des doigts finement musclés qui remontent mes poignets et qui s'enfilent dans les miens.

Ma peau, suçotée.

Mon cou, goûté.

Ma pomme d'Adam titillée par une langue mutine.

-

-Emmène... aaah... emmène moi à Ibiza silteuplaiiit...

-Hm...

-Je t'apprendrai à aimer les boîtes de nuit...

-Hm...

-... et à ignorer les... hmmm... les imbéciles...

-Hm...

Comme d'habitude… il me naaargue.

* * *

**Ais je le droit à une review ? Ca me donnera du courage ! ♥**


End file.
